dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
J-Hope
Perfil thumb|300px|J-Hope *'Nombre:' 제이홉 / J-Hope *'Nombre real:' 정호석 / Jung Ho Seok *'Nombre japonés:' 政号席/ Seigo Seki *'Nombre chino:' 鄭浩錫 / Zheng Hao Xi *'Apodos:' Hobi, Hope, J-dope, Golden hyung, Sunshine, Jay *'Profesión:' Rapero, Bailarín, Compositor, Letrista, Productor, Coreógrafo, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 59kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Agencia:' Big Hit Entertainment Programas de TV *'2017:' MC Especial en M! Countdown con Jimin y RM *'2016:' Top 3 Chef King con Jin *'2016:' MC Special en Music Bank con JungKook (21.10.16) *'2016:' SBS God’s Workplace con Jimin *'2016:' MC Especial en Inkigayo junto a V y MAMAMOO's Whee In y Moon Byul. *'2016:' SBS Star King con Rap Monster y Jimin *'2015:' KBS 2015 KBS Gayo Daechukjae con Jimin y Jungkook (24.12.15) *'2016:' Same Bed, Different Dreams (28.03.16) *'2016:' SBS Star King con V (12.01.16) *'2015:' My Pet Clinic con V y Jimin (11.11.15) *'2014:' 100 Choice, Best Ramyun (14.12.24) Vídeos Musicales *Jo Kwon - I'm Da One (como bailarín) (2012) Discografía Mixtape Single Digital Colaboraciones *Jo Kwon - Animal (feat. J-Hope) (2012) Experiencia BTS - 2 COOL 4 SKOOL: *We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 — letra *No More Dream — letra, composición *I Like It — letra, composición *Outro: Circle Room Cypher — letra *Road/Path — letra, composición BTS - O!RUL8,2?: *N.O — letra *We On — letra, composición *If I Ruled the World — letra, composición *Coffee — letra, composición *BTS Cypher, Pt.1 — letra, composición *Attack on Bangtan — letra, composición *Satoori Rap — letra, composición BTS - Skool Luv Affair: *Intro: Skool Luv Affair — letra, composición *Where You From — letra, composición *Just One Day — letra *Tomorrow — letra, composición *BTS Cypher, Pt.2: Triptych — letra, composición *Spine Breaker — letra, composición *Jump — letra, composición BTS - Skool Luv Affair Special Addition: *Miss Right — letra, composición BTS - Dark & Wild: *Danger — letra, composición *War of Hormone — letra, composición *Hip Hop Lover — letra, composición *Let Me Know — letra, composición *Rain — letra, composición *BTS Cypher Pt.3: Killer — letra, composición *Can You Turn Off Your Phone? — letra, composición *Embarrassed — letra, composición *24/7 = Heaven — letra, composición *Look Here — letra, composición *So 4 More — letra, composición BTS - The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1: *I Need U — letra *Hold Me Tight — letra, composición *Dope — letra, composición *Boyz with Fun — letra, composición *Converse High — letra, composición *Moving On — letra, composición BTS - The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2: *Intro: Never Mind — letra, composición *Run — letra, composición *Whalien 52 — letra, composición *Ma City — letra, composición *Autumn Leaves — letra, composición BTS - The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever / Part 3: *Save Me — letra, composición *Epilogue: Young Forever — letra, composición, producción *Love is Not Over (Full Length Edition) — letra BTS - Wings: *Intro: Boy Meets Evil — letra, composición *Blood Sweat & Tears — letra, composición *MAMA — letra, composición *Awake — letra, composición *BTS Cypher 4 — letra *2! 3! — letra, composición *Interlude: Wings — letra, composición BTS - You Never Walk Alone: *Outro: Wings — letra, composición *A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone — letra, composición BTS - Her/Love Yourself: *Best of Me — letra, composición *Pied Piper — letra, composición *Mic Drop — letra, composición *Outro: Her — letra, composición *Sea — letra, composición Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' BTS **'Posición:' Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Familia:' Padres y una hermana mayor. *'Educación:' **Seoil Elementary School **Ilgok Middle School **Gwangju Global High School **Global Cyber University (Ingeniería de sonido) *'Modelo a seguir:' A$AP Rocky, J.Cole, Beenzino y G-Dragon. *'Color favorito:' Verde *Estudió en la famosa academia llama Seungri's Dance Academy junto a Hyerin de EXID y Zelo de B.A.P. *Antes de su debut fue un bailarín callejero, se presentaba bajo el nombre de "SmileHoya". *Practicaba Street Dance antes de debutar, incluso perteneció a 2 grupos de baile callejero antes de entrar a Big Hit llamados GO Arts y''' NEURON''' con los cuales ganó premios en concursos y festivales de baile. *En el 2009 audicionó para la agencia JYP Entertainment, donde fue admitido y llegó a presentarse junto a NEURON. Luego de esto abandono la compañía. *Entró a Big Hit Ent. en el año 2010. *Su especialidad es el poppin, boogaloos, baile urbano, locking, hip hop y animation. *Forma parte de la Dance Line junto con Jimin y Jungkook. *Es llamado "Golden Hyung" ya que posee grandes habilidades. *Sacó su primer single digital titulado "1 VERSE" que fue subida en la cuenta de SoundCloud de BTS. El instrumental es la conocida canción del DJ estadounidense Skrillex y el rapero The Game. *Tiene una personalidad alegre y carismática; es por eso que su nombre artístico es 'J-Hope' (Hope, significa "esperanza" en inglés). *Escribió su parte en "Just One Day" y dice que tiene muchos sentimientos, ya que lo escribió con todo su corazón. *Se desmayó mientras filmaba el MV de "Boy in Luv". *Sabe hacer un poco de B-box ya que durante las grabaciones de AHL tuvo un instructor que le enseó a él y a Jin. *Su padre es profesor de literatura. *En una entrevista en BuzzFeed le preguntaron a los miembros cuál sería su nombre en inglés, J-HOPE respondió que su nombre sería J-Dope, ya que es como una droga para las A.R.M.Y's. *Durante el programa de Knowing Brother J-Hope dijo que personalmente no le gustaba el apodo "J-Horse" y dijo que si le podían dar un nuevo apodo, mientras decía esto se le notaba un tanto tímido y no muy contento de su apodo, así que los MC's intentaron animarlo diciéndole que J-Horse no era un mal apodo y que no era el único con ese apodo y mencionaron a Kang Ta, Jay (TRAX) y Siwon (Super Junior) *En la entrevista de ON With Mario López él preguntó con quien le gustaría tener una colaboración a lo que respondió Zedd. *A pesar de que el 2017 fue un año muy ocupado para J-Hope, dedicó gran parte de su tiempo en trabajar en su mixtape, en donde estuvo compartiendo adelantos con sus fans a través de Twitter mientras ansiaban este proyecto. *En el primer día del lanzamiento de su Mixtape 'Hope World, '''logro llegar al número 1 en iTunes en más de 51 países, logrando sobrepasar a varios artistas en solitario de Sur Corea. *En menos de dos horas, su MV ''"Daydream" obtuvo 1 millón de likes, llegando así a ser el primer idol en llegar a tal cifra en tan corto tiempo. El récord fue roto anteriormente por BTS con su MV "Mic DROP", en 4 horas. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver). Galería JHOPE05.jpg JHOPE02.jpg JHOPE03.jpg JHOPE04.jpg J-Hope05.jpg J-Hope06.jpg J-Hope07.jpg J-Hope08.jpg Videografía J-hope 'Daydream (백일몽)' MV|'Daydream Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KLetrista Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCoreógrafo